It is known that in a conventional image reading device having an automatic document feeder (ADF), when the device is not in use, a feed tray and a discharge tray are used as external covers.
As for the known image reading device, when the feed tray and discharge tray are in use, they are located so as to overlap each other with the discharge tray disposed below the feed tray as viewed from above the device; a space between them is used as an area into which a sheet is discharged.